DC: Earth-46
DC: Earth-46 is an American imprint in DC Comics which is made to be a new jumping on point for newer readers of comics and was created as DC's take on the Marvel Ultimate universe. Comics Ongoing *Batman: Earth-46 *Superman: Earth-46 *Wonder Woman: Earth-46 *The Flash: Earth-46 *Green Lantern: Earth-46 Limited *Justice League: Earth-46 * Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - a former marine and the owner of Wayne Enterprises who leads a double life as the masked vigilante Batman. *'Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' - an alien from the destroyed planet Krypton who was sent to earth as a baby and was raised by a pair of farmers. *'Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' - a Greek Amazon from the island of Themyscira who began protecting the world after realizing how weak people from "the world of man" are. *'Bartholomew "Barry" Allen/The Flash' - a forensic scientist who after an accident involving a device known as the Particle Accelerator, becoming an incredibly fast hero. *'Harold "Hal" Jordan/Green Lantern '- a pilot who came across a crashed spaceship alien spaceship and received a power ring upon entering, becoming the first human Green Lantern. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' - Bruce's butler and a former government agent who was Bruce's only partner in his war on crime for a very long time. *'Lucius Fox '- the COO of Wayne Enterprises and the man responsible for the creation of most of Batman's vehicles. *'Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon' - the head of the Gotham City Police Department who respects the law a massive amount, requesting everything be done "by the book." *'Harvey Bullock' - a member of the GCPD who is a hardboiled detective that is very brash, sometimes abrasive, and has a big problem with vigilantes. *'Renee Montoya '- a member of the GCPD Major Crimes Unit who is sent to handle extremely high profile criminals and situations. She is one of Batman's few allies in the police. *'Crispus Allen '- Renee's partner and another member of the Major Crimes Unit who she often clashes with due to having very different opinions on Batman. *'Jason Bard '- a high ranking and very respected police officer who is hated by a good chunk of the GCPD due to their corruption. His leg was permanently injured during an early case. *'Dr. Leslie Thompkins' - a long-time friend of the Waynes who Bruce visits after very dangerous missions to patch himself up. She isn't a fan of Bruce being Batman and constantly tries to talk him out of it. *'Harold Allnut' - a mute man who has a very bad deformity in his back but makes up for his looks with a genius mind, with Bruce hiring him to create most of his weapons. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing' - a vigilante in their late teens who was inspired by Batman to become a hero shortly after the death of his parents *'Barbara Gordon/Oracle' - another vigilante inspired by Batman who is James Gordon's daughter that is more of a hacker than a fighter, using her abilities to expose people online. *'Duke Thomas/Robin' - a young boy who was adopted by Bruce Wayne and who he reluctantly trained to be his protege and partner in crime fighting. * *'Lois Lane' - TBD *'James "Jimmy" Olsen' - TBD *'Perry White' - TBD *'Catherine "Cat" Grant' - TBD *'Steven "Steve" Lombard' - TBD *'Ronald "Ron" Troupe' - TBD *'Martha Kent' - TBD * *'Steven "Steve" Trevor' - a member of the military air force who crash lands on Themyscira and was rescued by Diana. He and she began working together and slowly developed a romantic connection. *'Etta "Candy" Romane' - TBD *'Mala' - TBD *'Donna of Troy' - TBD *'Nubia' - TBD *'Queen Hippolyta' - TBD **'Philippus' - TBD *'General Phil Darnell' - TBD *'Zhao Wong/I Ching' - TBD * *'Jay Garrick' - the wheel-chair bound head of S.T.A.R. Labs who is aware of Barry's powers and mentors him into becoming the Flash. *'Joseph "Joe" West '- Iris' father who is a cop and aids Barry due to also being aware of his identity. *'Iris West' - a barista who is Barry's best friend and is unaware of his identity as the speedster. *'Wallace "Wally" West/Kid Flash' - Iris' younger brother who later becomes Barry's partner after an incident with Grodd. *'Captain Darryl Frye' - TBD *'David Singh' - TBD *'Patty Spivot' - TBD *'James Forrest' - TBD * *'Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire' - Hal's on and off girlfriend who begins wearing a ring that overwrites her personality with the mind of a villainous intergalactic criminal. *'Kilowog' - a member of Hal's Green Lantern team who is a very harsh and stern pig-like alien. He and Hal usually clash heads but do generally get along with each other. *'Aya' - an incredibly intelligent android and a member of the Green Lanterns who used to be the AI system for the deceased Abin Sur's ship. *'Arisia Rrab' - TBD *'Ch'p' - TBD *'Guardians of the Universe' **'Appa Ali Apsa '- TBD **'Ganthet '- TBD **'Krona '- TBD **'Scar '- TBD **'Sayd '- TBD **'Herupa Hando Hu' - TBD **'Dennap' - TBD *'G'nort '- TBD *'Princess Iolande' - TBD *'Sodam Yat '- TBD *'Stel '- TBD *'Tomar-Tu' - TBD *'Mogo' - TBD *'Saint Bro'Dee Walker' - TBD *'Brother Warth' - TBD *'Indigo-1' - TBD * *'Checkmate' **'Amanda Waller' - the head of the government organization Checkmate and one of the highest ranking government agents of all time. She often goes by the alias "Black Queen." ** * Antagonists *'The Joker' - a gang leader and terrorist who seems to suffer from multiple mental illnesses and has an abnormal obsession with Batman. **'Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' - a former psychiatrist whose mental state slowly but surely deteriorated after meeting Joker. *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' - Bruce's former best friend whose face was horribly burned by TBD and who developed a split-personality and an obsession with the number two. *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' - TBD *'Victor Fries/Mister Freeze' - TBD *'Michael Ree/Riddler' - TBD *'Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' - TBD *'Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' - TBD *'Waylon Jones/Killer Croc' - TBD *'Bane' - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' - TBD *'League of Shadows' **'Ra's al Ghul' - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' - TBD **'Ubu' - TBD **'Sandra Wu-San/Lady Shiva' - TBD **'David Cain' - TBD **'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - TBD * *'Alexander "Lex" Luthor' - a former friend of Clark's who later develops a fear and hatred of extraterrestrial life due to an event that shattered what was left of his psyche. **'Mercy Graves' - Lex's bodyguard who is barely emotional, aiding him in his plans. *'Vril-Dox/Brainiac' - the Brain InterActive Construct, better known as Brainiac, who was made to gather as much information as possible and destroy the planets it came from. *'General Dru-Zod' - a Kryptonian army general who was arrested for war crimes and sent to a prison known as the Phantom Zone. He is obsessed with bringing his species back from the dead. **'Ursa' - Zod's mate who he worked with on Krypton and who is dangerously loyal to him, though the two don't consider each other lovers. **'Non' - a Kryptonian scientist who worked alongside Zod and who is the biggest of the three, as he trained every day while trapped in the Phantom Zone. *'John Corben/Metallo' - TBD *'Randolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - TBD *'B-0/Bizarro' - TBD *'Winslow Schott/Toyman' - TBD *'Intergang' **'Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim' - TBD **'Whisper A'Daire' - TBD **'Alexander "Alex" Trent/Bloodsport' - TBD **'Morgan Edge/Atlas' - TBD **'Oswald Hubert Loomis/Prankster' - TBD * *'Ares' - TBD * *'Edward Thawne/Zoom' - a former detective who due to Barry, lost everything and gained speed, yet using it for evil. *'Leonard Snart/Captain Cold' - a delusional terrorist who believes that he is the king of the world and who was granted cryokinetic abilities due to the Particle Accelerator explosion. *'Grodd' - a mutated gorilla who has grown delusional about humanity, believing they are below him. *'Evan McCulloch/Mirror Maste'r - a small-time criminal who after the explosion gains the ability to travel through mirrors. *'Mick Rory/Heat Wave' - an on and off partner of Captain Cold who was repeatedly arrested in the past and now has pyrokinetic abilities to use during his crimes. *'Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard' - a former weatherman who due to the particle accelerator becomes a criminal controlling the weather. *'Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang' - an Australian criminal who suffers from some kind of mental illness and uses nothing but boomerangs for his weapons. *'George Abra/Abra Kadabra' - TBD *'Hartley Rathaway/Pied Piper' - TBD *'Russell Glosson/Turtle' - a thief who is very egotistical and constantly goes after big name targets. The explosion granted him the ability to drain a person's speed from them. *'Bettie Sans Soucie/Plastique' - TBD *'James Jesse/Trickster' - TBD *'Clifford DeVoe/Thinker' - TBD *'Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy' - TBD *'Rosalind Dillon/The Top' - TBD *'Lisa Snart/Golden Glider' - Leonard Snart's sister who was put into a coma by the explosion but was also granted the ability to astral project her form. * *'Sinestro Corps' **'Thaal Sinestro' - TBD **'Arkillo' - TBD **'Karu-Sil' - TBD **'Despotellis' - TBD **'Slushh' - TBD **'Maash' - TBD **'Amon Sur' - TBD **'Lyssa Drak' - TBD **'Romat-Ru' - TBD *'Red Lantern Corps' **'Atrocitus' - TBD **'Bleez' - TBD **'Skallox' - TBD **'Zilius Zox' - TBD **'Dex-Starr' - TBD **'Vice' - TBD *'Larfleeze' - TBD * Differences *Bruce Wayne's physical training comes from the marines rather than traveling the world and learning from martial artists. *Both Dick and Barbara skip their first identities of Robin and Batgirl. *The Reverse-Flashes are combined into the character Edward Thawne, AKA Zoom. * Timeline Before Time *The Big Bang creates the universe. *Remnants of the Big Bang forge into a new body known as the Anti-Monitor. *Heaven, Hell, and all the other planes of existence are created. *The Anti-Monitor is locked inside of a prison known as The Wall. Prehistoric *To combat the entity of death, Nekron, a group of Oans attempt to create weapons that can harm him, creating the Lantern Corps in the process. *A caveman known as Vandar Adg gains the ability of immortality changing his name to Vandal Savage. *The different gods are born through unknown means. Ancient History *Atlantis is built. *The Amazonians move away from society to the island of Themyscira. * Middle Ages * Early Modern History * Early 20th Century * *'January 15, 1983:' Krypton explodes. *'January 19, 1983:' Kal-El crashes on Earth and is adopted by the Kents *'May 7, 1985:' Thomas and Martha Wayne got shot by a burglar. * 2000 * Trivia *When they started off, the comics took place in 2012. *